Understanding Vila
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: Vila, lost in her own dreams of becoming a pirate, finds an unmistakable adventure ahead of her after she met a very interesting pirate. Read and Review please!


Understanding Vila  
  
Note: I DON'T OWN POTC. Pooper, really. Read and review please!  
  
Tortuga, a place of freedom. I didn't know what I was going to find there, but I'm anxious to find out. The orphanage I used to attend was such a bore. I had to leave. My parents abandoned me when I was a child to lead on a pirate's life. And ever since I found out that truth, I have been desperate to do the same. Luckily for me, my mother's best friend Kalian, who is also a pirate, pulled some strings and got me out of my make-do jail cell. She pulled me aboard the ship she sailed with and ever since then she's been like a mother to me. And now I sat looking out to the open sea. "Can't wait, can ya?" asked Kalian. "Not at all" I responded. "Well it's getting late and you should pull in for the night. Cap'n says we'll be around Tortuga in the mornin'. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you will have to do some regrettable things." I knew exactly what she was talking about. " Don't worry, Kalian. I'm not going to become a whore that quickly." I said with a smirk. "I believe you," she said "now get to sleep. You'll be needing it".  
  
"Wake up, Vila". I heard Kalian's voice in the distance. "Ughhh." I groaned. "Vila, it's the day you've been waiting for!" She exclaimed. "Alright I'm up" I said. "Here's breakfast" she tossed me an apple. "Thanks" I said. I went up to deck. The sun was brightly shining. "Kalian! Where in the hell is Tortuga!" I said. " Cap'n took a detour. We plundered a little village during the night. "And you didn't wake me up?" I said rather exasperatedly. "I thought you would have needed your sleep!" She said. " I still would have preferred that you had woken me up. " Next time I will" she said. We looked at each other. "If there is a next time," I said thoughtfully "I really am going to miss you, Kalian". "Me too, luv" she said. After we hugged I went below deck to get my stuff ready for Tortuga.  
  
I stepped on to the dock. The brilliant Caribbean sun was just setting. "Tortuga" I said under my breath. It smelled of swine and rum in the air. I walked slowly down into the town and into the nearest pub. The place was completely filled with people. "Oh finally! Glad you are here Genevieve. Here is the dress Lorain left behind. Go try it on. There is a room in the back". The lady had obviously mistaken me for some one else. Maybe a stroke of luck. I took the dress and thanked the woman. It was obvious she was a whore. "Welcome to Tortuga" said a voice from in the corner of the loud room. I ignored the mystery man and walked into the back room. The dress fit perfectly. It was a dark maroon and had gold threading. My tan olive skin and dark eyes looked perfect in it. I did a little twirl. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all. I walked out of the room. The mystery man had left. I felt a feeling of safety. The woman whom had earlier given me my dress walked over. "Wow, fits ye perfect. You should start takin' some orders now. Don't let yerself be used, ye hear? I'm Mary. I work here, too. Bunch o' rats if ye ask me. Oh well, I 'ave to make a livin' ye know?" She said this all very fast. "Yes, I know" I replied. "Alright, then. See ye soon" and with that she walked off. Shortly after I saw her leave the pub with a man. " Good for her" I said under my breath. I turned around to see a man at a near by table. He caught my eye. He had a different look about him, very mysterious. I immediately wanted to know him. After I was done my reverie I noticed him watching me. I waltzed away. Then I remembered. "You idiot!" I thought to myself. I had forgotten that I worked here and needed to serve someone. I turned around and walked back to his table. "Ello, luv" he said. His voice was deep and full of excitement. "I'll be wantin' some rum then". I went to the bar, poured some rum into a glass and took the glass to him. "What would yer name be?" he asked. I was so lost in his chocolat (lol) brown eyes that it took me a while to answer him. "It's Genevieve," I said at last. "Ah. Well then Genevieve, would you mind coming on board me ship with me?" he asked with so much comfort and ease that I was very tempted to say yes without a second thought. "May I inquire to your name?" I asked. "Captain Jack Sparrow" he answered. "The Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked with shock. "That's me name, luv," I was flabbergasted " so what is your decision? Come aboard with me onto the Black Pearl, or be a whore for the rest of your life?" he said. "I am not a whore," I said finally. "And nor do I intend to being one". "I'll take that as a yes, then?" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Is it worth finishing? Please write your ideas in a review! Thanks! 


End file.
